1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braided structure forming method, and in particular to the formation of a braided structure capable of serving as the core of a fiber reinforced plastic using a thermosetting resin or a fiber reinforced plastic using a thermoplastic resin.
2. Related Art Statement
There have been fiber reinforced plastics using thermosetting resin (hereinafter abbreviated as "FRP") and fiber reinforced plastics using thermoplastic resin (hereinafter abbreviated as "FRTP") that employ, as cores, glass fiber braids or carbon fiber braids having simple shapes. Conventional braided structures having complicated shapes for use as the core of an FRP or an FRTP have been formed by combining a plurality of braids of different shapes.
FRP's and FRTP's provided with such conventional braided structures that have a complicated shape have a problem in that the strength of portions thereof corresponding to the junctions of the component braids of the braided structure is not sufficiently high. Some of the FRP's and FRTP's are therefore not capable of practical application.